A very strong, a very stable, and simple to assemble tree stand is provided for artificial Christmas trees and the like, which stand is so configured that it increases its stability in relation to the load applied to the stand in the form of a tree and decorations. The stand includes a central hub or conical disc-shaped body portion which is mated together with three legs to form a tripod-type stand. The central body portion and the tapered legs include cooperative tongue and groove attachments for joining the legs to the central body portion along vertical axes of the assembly, and the body portion further includes spaced locking pins to embrace the top edges of the legs along generally horizontal axes of the assembly.
The tapered legs of the invention are of substantial length in relation to the height of the stand to further increase stability, and the legs include substantial web and flange portions which impart a substantial degree of strength, as well as some flexion, to the stand assembly itself. The innermost lower portions of each leg include integral ground engaging abutments or feet, which are disposed slightly above ground level when the stand is unloaded and which feet engage the ground under load when a tree trunk is placed in the socket of the hub. Thus, the stand of the invention increases in stability by contact of the central feet with the ground when a load is applied thereto. The stand of the invention is, therefore, extremely stable and extraordinarily strong; indeed, in the general dimensions useful for a two to eight foot tree, e.g., approximately 12 inch long legs, it will support the weight of an adult person.
The vertical tongue and groove connections between the hub and the legs are established from the underside of the hub upwardly. Moreover, the disc-like hub portion includes a depending skirt with the outer edges thereof engaging the upper flanged edges of each of the tapered legs, to force the tongue and groove connections into positive, full seated engagement under load. The skirt includes the aforementioned pairs of locking pins for engaging each side edge of the top flanges of each leg, as well, to prevent lateral displacement of the legs in relation to the central body portion. Thus, the stand is both horizontally and vertically stabilized to prevent wobbling.
Before describing the invention in greater detail, it should be noted that the components of the new stand are comprised of a substantially rigid material having a degree of resiliency so as to enhance the interlocking frictional engagement between the several parts thereof. Preferably, the parts are comprised of injection molded high impact polystyrene with appropriate plasticizers added, in order to impart the degree of resiliency desired. Moreover, as will be appreciated, color may be added to enhance the decorative effect of the stand, e.g., the components may be green and/or red.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.